My Seductive Hibari
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Ketika seorang Hibari Kyoya yang biasanya galak kini terlihat berbeda. Manja, manis dan errr… membangkitkan gairah seorang Rokudo Mukuro. Warning Inside! RnR? But DLDR!


Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : My Seductive Hibari Kyoya

Cast :

Hibari Kyoya

Rokudo Mukuro

(6918)

Genre : Romance

Warning **: Boy Love, YAOI. Lemon! PWP!** Inspirasi dari salah satu doujinshi yang saya baca ._.v, **AU, OOC! Don't Like Don't Read!**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Amano Akira**. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan.

Summary : Ketika seorang Hibari Kyoya yang biasanya galak kini terlihat berbeda. Manja, manis dan errr… membangkitkan gairah seorang Rokudo Mukuro.

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki Hibari terdengar menggema di seluruh lorong Kokuyo _Land_. Langkah kakinya bergerak sendiri menuju ruangan seseorang yang tinggal di gedung tua itu. Rokudo Mukuro. Sang _Mist Guardian_. Hibari menendang pintu kayu yang memisahkan dirinya dan Mukuro. Mukuro yang sedang duduk bersantai di atas sofa itu menoleh dan menatap heran pada si pemuda karnivora itu.

"Kyoya?" Mukuro segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Hibari berjalan perlahan mendekati Mukuro. Baju Hibari basah karena keringat yang mengalir di tubuhnya entah karena apa. Rambut hitamnya juga ikut basah. Nafasnya terasa berat saat dia menatap pemuda bermata belang di hadapannya itu.

"Rokudo Mukuro…hhh…"

Mukuro menyeringai menatap komite kedisiplinan Namimori itu. Dia sepertinya mengetahui kenapa Hibari menjadi seperti ini. Hibari menduduki paha Mukuro. Mukuro menyambutnya dengan memeluk pinggang ramping Hibari dengan tangannya yang dingin. Tiba-tiba Hibari menyambar bibirnya. Menyerang bibir Mukuro dengan ciuman panas dan basah. Suara decakan saliva terdengar saat Mukuro mulai membalas ciuman dari Hibari. Kedua lidah itu saling bertautan dan beradu. Menciptakan sebuah melodi indah yang menggairahkan. Hibari melepaskan ciumannya, menyisakan benang saliva yang menghubungkan lidahnya dan Mukuro. Wajahnya merah merona ketika menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan basahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini?" tanya Mukuro. Hibari tidak menjawabnya. "Kau bertingkah sangat lucu." Tangan nakal Mukuro mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju Hibari. Tapi tiba-tiba Hibari menepis tangan Mukuro, menyingkirkan tangan Mukuro yang mulai meraba dadanya. Kedua mata onyx itu menatap Mukuro tajam.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu menyentuhku, Herbivora?"

Mukuro menatapnya heran kemudian dia menyeringai. Dia membanting tubuh Hibari ke atas sofa merah itu dengan keras hingga membuat punggung Hibari sedikit terasa sakit. Mukuro menduduki perut Hibari, kedua tangannya mengunci kedua tangan Hibari.

"Kau yang menyerahkan dirimu padaku, Kyoya." Lidah Mukuro menjulur menjilati leher putih bersih Hibari. Hibari mendesah merasakan geli di lehernya yang dipermainkan oleh Mukuro. Hibari hendak mendorongnya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya tenaganya seperti dihisap habis oleh Mukuro hingga dia hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya merasakan nikmat di tubuhnya.

Tangan kanan Mukuro kini mulai menjalar ke tubuh bagian bawah Hibari. Dia menyentuh kancing celana hitam Hibari dengan telunjuknya kemudian mulai membuka celana Hibari lalu menyentuh milik Hibari yang sudah setengah menegang itu.

"Aaahh!"

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir sexy Hibari ketika Mukuro mulai memainkan bagian tubuhnya yang paling pribadi itu. Mukuro menyeringai karena dirasakannya benda yang sekarang dia mainkan itu mulai mengeras. Lidah nakal Mukuro mengecap rasa dari peluh Hibari yang perlahan turun dari leher putihnya. Bercak merah muda mulai muncul di leher Hibari.

"Kkkhh…." Kedua gigi seri Hibari menggigit bibirnya, menahan desahan itu untuk keluar lagi. Tangan Mukuro mulai bergerak cepat dan cairan bening sudah mulai membasahi milik Hibari.

Mukuro mengecup pipi Hibari lalu berbisik ke telinga Hibari dengan suara sexy-nya. "Jangan ditahan, Kyoya," ujar Mukuro, "keluarkan saja."

"T-tidak akan, H-herbi-voraahhh…" Ternyata, mulut tidak sesuai dengan hati. Karena tak bisa menahannya lagi, Hibari mengeluarkan hasratnya. Menumpahkan cairan putih kental itu ke telapak tangan Mukuro. Mukuro menyeringai lalu menjilati cairan lengket itu. Menikmati cairan itu seakan itu adalah coklat cair yang tumpah ke tangannya. Ujung mata Mukuro menatap Hibari yang tanpa sengaja membuat wajah yang seduktif.

Kedua mata _onyx_ Hibari yang menatapnya tajam. Bibir Hibari yang merah merona. Saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya turun ke leher jenjangnya. Nafasnya yang memburu. Dan jangan lupa, cairan putih yang mengotori bajunya dan tangan Mukuro serta milik Hibari yang masih tegak berdiri. Mukuro menjilat bibirnya sendiri begitu melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggoda itu.

Tiba-tiba Hibari kembali membalik posisi mereka. Kini dia berada di atas Mukuro yang masih memasang seringai yang cukup membuat orang bergidik ngeri, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Hibari. Hibari mengecup leher Mukuro, membuat satu tanda kepemilikan di sana. Cukup satu. Tak lebih. Karena tanpa tanda itupun Mukuro adalah miliknya. Tangan Hibari membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Mukuro.

"Kau tahu, Mukuro? Kau itu curang." Hibari berbisik di telinga Mukuro lalu menjilat cuping telinga Mukuro yang termasuk dalam bagian tersensitif itu. Mukuro sedikit mengerang karenanya.

"Masa'?" tanya Mukuro. Tangannya yang tidak bisa diam itu mulai menyentuh pinggang ramping Hibari. "Kalau begitu hukum aku, Kyoya~"

Hibari mulai menjilati dada Mukuro. Membasahi dada putih itu dengan saliva-nya. Erangan tertahan Mukuro terdengar karena ulah nakal Hibari. Hibari membuka kancing celana hijau Mukuro lalu mengeluarkan milik Mukuro yang sudah menegang sempurna. Hibari menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Mukuro yang begitu lucu saat dia menyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada kejantanan Mukuro.

Hibari menundukkan kepala serta merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyentuh milik Mukuro dengan lidah basahnya. Hibari menikmati kegiatan itu. Dia kemudian memasukkan milik Mukuro ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Panas. Basah. Itulah yang Mukuro rasakan saat itu.

"Aahh… Kyoya…"

Mukuro medorong kepala Hibari agar memasukkan miliknya semakin dalam. Hibari sedikit tersedak, namun dia tetap melanjutkan kegiatan itu. Tiba-tiba Mukuro menarik rambut Hibari, menghentikan kegiatan menghisap dan mengulum Hibari. Hibari menatapnya tajam. Mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sedikit membuat Mukuro takut.

"Rokudo Mukuro…," geramnya.

Mukuro tersenyum. "Aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam dirimu, Kyoya," ujarnya.

Rona merah sedikit terlihat di wajah Hibari yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun itu. Mukuro mengecup pipi Hibari lalu membalik tubuh Hibari. Kini posisi Hibari menungging di hadapan Mukuro. Mukuro menurunkan celana Hibari. Perlahan hingga celana itu pergi entah kemana. Tinggallah Hibari yang hanya tertutupi oleh kemeja sekolah kesayangannya itu.

Mukuro menatap _single hole_ milik Hibari yang memanggil-manggil dirinya untuk dirasuki(?). Mukuro menyeringai lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya dan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam diri Hibari. Hibari mengerang. Rasanya sangat aneh saat satu jari Mukuro bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Mukuro memasukkan jemarinya lagi. Tiga jari hingga membuat Hibari menjerit keras.

"Sakit?" tanya Mukuro.

Hibari meremas sofa itu hingga robek. Ujung matanya menatap Mukuro tajam. "Mana mungkin, Herbivora. Rasanya sama sekali tidak—Aaah!"

Kalimat Hibari terhenti begitu Mukuro menggerakkan jemarinya dalam tubuh Hibari. Mengerakkannya keluar-masuk. Hibari memejamkan kedua matanya kuat. Rasanya sakit, tapi nikmat. Hibari suka rasa ini.

"Herbivora… J-jangan permainkan… Aakk.. Akuhh…"

"Kufufufu…" Mukuro tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Hibari. Dia sedang sibuk mencari titik pusat kenikmatan Hibari.

"Muku—AAAHH!" Ketemu. _Sweetspot_ Hibari sudah ketemu. Mukuro mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya lalu membalik lagi tubuh Hibari hingga berhadapan dengannya. Dia memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan lubang Hibari. Perlahan dia mulai masuk ke dalam tubuh Hibari. Hibari menutup kedua matanya, meremas baju Mukuro dengan kuat. Sakit saat tubuhnya dimasuki oleh benda yang lebih besar dari ketika jari Mukuro tadi. Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

"Sakit…"

Mukuro terdiam. Dia menatap wajah Hibari. Terkejut ketika melihat Hibari menangis. "Kyoya…?"

"Mukuro…" Hibari memanggil namanya. Tangan Mukuro terjulur untuk menghapus air mata Hibari. Hibari membuka matanya dan menatap Mukuro dalam.

"Kyoya? Kau mau berhenti?" tanya Mukuro. Hibari menggeleng. Mukuro tersenyum lalu mengecup bibi Hibari singkat. "Tahan, ya?"

Mukuro kembali bergerak memasukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Hibari dalam sekali hentakan. Hibari menjerit antara sakit dan nikmat. Merasakan benda berdenyut yang ada di tubuhnya. Mukuro diam sejenak. Menatap wajah Hibari yang begitu indah saat menahan sakit. Mukuro mengelus surai hitam nan lembut milik Hibari untuk menenangkannya. Hibari menutup matanya merasakan kehangatan dari telapak tangan lembut Mukuro.

"M-mukuro…" Hibari menggapai tangan Mukuro. Mengecupnya. Menjilatnya. "_Move_…" bisiknya.

Mukuro menyeringai. Dia menarik dirinya hingga hampir keluar dari dalam tubuh Hibari lalu dalam sekali hentakan dia kembali masuk ke dalam. Tubuh Hibari terlonjak saat milik Mukuro masuk dalam sekali hentakan ke dalam tubuhnya. Langsung mencapai _sweetspot_-nya.

"Aaaakkhh…"

Mukuro menggerakan pinggangnya. Cepat. Cepat. Sangat cepat. Tubuh tegap yang tak kehilangan sisi feminim milik Hibari mengejang nikmat. Berkali-kali milik Mukuro membuatnya merasa bagai melayang ke langit ketujuh.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" suara Mukuro menggelitik telinganya. Lidah basah itu mengecap rasa dari salah satu indera tubuhnya itu.

Hibari menggeleng. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya. Rasanya sakit. Namun dia ingin rasa sakit itu memenuhi tubuhnya. Oh, anggaplah saja dia seorang _masochist_ sekarang. Dia sangat menyukai rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat ini.

"Kufufufu." Tawa Mukuro terdengar kembali. Dia mengelus milik Hibari yang sedari tadi terabaikan. Memijatnya. Menggosoknya. Meremasnya. Membuat pemilik dari benda itu meremas sofa hingga sofa itu penuh dengan cakarannya.

Hentakan demi hentakan mengisi tubuh Hibari. Hibari mencapai batasnya. Dia tidak tahan lagi dan mengeluarkan sarinya di tangan Mukuro. Nafasnya terengah. Pandangannya menghambur. Dia merasa sangat lelah karena ini.

"Mengantuk, hm?" tanya Mukuro yang sibuk membersihkan tangannya dari sperma milik Hibari. "Kita belum selesai, Kyoya."

Mukuro membalik tubuh Hibari hingga kini Hibari bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya. Mukuro kembali memasukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Hibari.

"Herbivo—AAAHH!"

Mukuro merendahkan tubuhnya. Memeluk tubuh Hibari yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Dia menjilat garis punggung Hibari. Membuat tubuh mungil itu bergetar. Mukuro tak berhenti melakukan kegiatannya di bawah sana, menikmati tubuh Hibari yang membuatnya ketagihan. Lubang milik Hibari membungkus miliknya dengan sangat ketat. Denyutan dari dinding-dinding rectum Hibari membuatnya tidak tahan lagi.

"Kyoya~" Mukuro berbisik di telinga Hibari. "Boleh aku keluarkan di dalam?" tanyanya membuat wajah Hibari memerah.

"T-terserahh… Aaahh…. Hhnnn…."

"Kufufufu." Mukuro kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya. Tak lama, dia mengeluarkan spermanya jauh dalam tubuh Hibari. Dia ambruk di atas tubuh Hibari. "Hhh…"

"Kyoya." Mukuro mengecup pipi Hibari. Hibari yang masih lemas karena kelelahan itu hanya merespon Mukuro dengan sebuah elusan di kepala Mukuro. "Sakit?" tanya Mukuro. Hibari menggeleng.

"Mukuro…" Hibari membuka matanya perlahan, "bisa kau keluarkan 'itu'mu?" tanya Hibari.

'Kaats'

Wajah Mukuro memerah. Perlahan dia mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Hibari. Hibari membalik badannya. Mempertemukan wajahnya dengan wajah Mukuro. Dia menatap iris beda warna milik Mukuro.

"Apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti tadi?" tanya Mukuro.

"Cokelat," ujar Hibari singkat.

"Cokelat?" tanya Mukuro. Hibari mengangguk. "Cokelat apa?"

"Cokelat dari kakaknya Gokudera."

"Pfft. Kau ternyata polos sekali, ya, Kyoya." Mukuro tertawa pelan. Hibari menggetok kepalanya dengan tonfa yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Jangan mentertawakanku." Wajah Hibari memerah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Mukuro. "Terima kasih," ujar Hibari pelan.

Mukuro menaikkan alisnya. "Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya.

"Abaikan. Aku mengantuk." Hibari memejamkan matanya. Ekspresi kelelahan bisa terlihat dari guratan di wajahnya. Mukuro tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Hibari.

"Ti Amo," bisiknya. Lalu dia memeluk Hibari dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aishiteru mo." Suara Hibari terdengar sangat pelan, namun Mukuro bisa menagkap suara tenang tersebut. Dia tersenyum bahagia karena dia memiliki Hibari Kyoya yang sangat manis, pemalu dan terkadang bisa seductive seperti ini. Dikecupnya lagi pipi Hibari sebelum keduanya benar-benar menyentuh alam mimpi.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Hajimemashite. Author baru di Fandom ini. Mian kalau saya kerjanya hanya nyampah di sini. Fanfic lemon saya entah yang keberapa. Saya kembali ke fandom Anime karena saya merasa kembali nyaman di fandom ini. Baiklah yang udah baca, makasih banget ^^ ohya, yang mau nge-flame boleh aja kok. Asal jangan soal Pairing. Oke? Baiklah!

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
